


put on the red light

by choephori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: Two sessions in the life of a First Class Morale Officer
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for cyarikaaa, better known to me as Azyr. Roxanne is entirely their own creation, and I hope I did her justice.
> 
> Title from Roxanne by The Police BC it was in my head the entire time I was writing this

Roxanne takes pride in her work. Given the nature of said work, it's not uncommon for her to receive flack from people. However, there is a reason for her title being 'First Class Morale Officer'; she is damn good at her job. Despite what others may say about her or other people in similar positions, she truly geeks that her work is worthwhile and impactful. It caressing makes a difference to the legions of soldiers that truly have little positives in their lives. 

She feels that much more than the average civilian, that she truly knows that every clone is each his own man. They may share the same DNA, the same faces, but every single one that she has ever interacted with is his own individual. She's come to love the names that they give themselves and each other, viewing them as a synonym of their individuality. 

Every session she conducts is different. Some of the clones that visit her merely want a quick fuck; some want to be methodically taken apart by her skilled hands. Many don't use their green slips for sex at all; they want to talk to someone who isn't a fighter, or they need the platonic touch of someone who is not a brother. Whatever they need, she can provide it, to the very best of her ability.

She likes to keeps up to date information about each and every clone who has a session with her; what they like, what they dislike, any pertinent information that make her sessions more engaging. The more sessions she has with each individual, the more information gets added to their file, and hopefully each session with them gets better.

Roxanne only has two sessions today, and it is with some of her favourites. She knows that she probably shouldn't have favourites, but in a line of work like hers, it's hard not to. She looks through her notes for Wolffe and Rex, reacquainting herself with what they like. Her sessions with them do tend to be sexual in nature, and she can't help but feel a bolt of excitement coursing through her like lightning. 

Wolffe is up first. Despite his gruff exterior and high position, he leans towards a more submissive role in their sessions. She can assume that something similar will be what he requires for today.

Rex is second. She finds Rex to be a bit more of a wild card when it comes to his tastes as compared to Wolffe. She'll prepare to the best of her ability, but knows that she will likely have to improvise when it comes to the actual session.

She puts down her datapad and waits. It's only a few minutes until Wolffe shows up for her first session, and she is ready for him.


	2. Session One: CC-3636 'Wolffe'

"There's a good boy," she says as she slides another finger in alongside the first. "Opening up so well for me." She opens her fingers inside him, stretching him out. Wolffe requested one of her larger cocks for his session, so she spends a lot of time and care making sure that he's slick and ready for her. 

Judging by the impatient sounds that he's making, Roxanne decides that he's ready for her, slicks up her strap on, and presses inside gently. Wolffe houses at the movement.

"Is that okay?" she asks as she bottoms out inside him, petting his flank softly as she feels him tremble beneath her. Wolffe groans, and tries to push back onto her, but Roxanne grabs the back of his neck and pushes him further down onto the mattress. He goes easily, and she has to admit that it's a little intoxicating, having so much power over someone so strong. 

"You've gotta use your words, hon." she croons against his ear. 

"It's good," he forces out. "Would be better if you actually moved."

"Ooh, sassy." Roxanne laughs. "Well, that won't do, will it sweetheart?" With that, she pulls out until just the tip of her strap on is still inside Wolffe. She pats his flank gently as he whines, then slams all the way in with one powerful thrust. 

She grabs his hips roughly as she pounds into him, minutely adjusting her position until Wolffe let's out an honest to god howl. Roxanne slows her assault, shifting to slow, feel thrusts that directly hits that spot within him.

"Is this good?" she asks as she plasters herself against his back, breasts pressed firm against him as she rolls her hips against his ass.

"Nghh, y-yes," he chokes out, moving his hips backwards in an attempt to meet her thrusts. She laughs and smacks his ass, making him yelp. "Ah, h-harder."

Roxanne stops moving entirely. "Harder? You'll have to ask me nicely like a good boy," she says with a smirk. Wolffe whines, and buries his face in his arm. "Don't get shy on me now, sweeheart. Tell me what you need." She reaches around his front to lightly caress his stomach, then moves downwards to gently rub his dick.

"Harder, please. I want to still feel it when I ship out tomorrow," he pants. Roxanne presses a kiss to the back of his neck, and smiles.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I can do that for you." She starts moving again, hard, deep thrusts that push Wolffe further into the mattress. The pressure of the base of the strap on hits her clit with every slam of her hips, and if she takes her own pleasure helping Wolffe reach his, who is to judge?

Wolffe is moaning ever so nicely underneath her, his cock leaking like a faucet, pre cum pooling on the sheets. She pulls him off roughly as she pounds into him, and he comes with a wail. A few short, sharp thrusts later and she reaches her own release too.

Wolffe moves so his back is against the mattress and lies there, panting. Roxanne kneels up, and removes the harness, chucking it to the side. She can clean up later when Wolffe is gone. 

"Good?" she asks, smirking down at Wolffe's prone form.

"Ngggh," he mumbles. "Can't talk. Brain melted. Sex too good." 

She laughs, and settles herself on the bed next to him. They've still got some time left over before their session is finished, and she plans to take full advantage of this.


	3. Session Two: CT-7567 'Rex''

She ties the rope around his wrists, securing them together behind the chair. Rex pulls experimentally at the restraints, then nods up at her. "That's good," he says.

"Remember your word for if you want me to let you out?" she asks.

"Blue," he responds.

"Good boy." She runs one of her hands gently over the top of his head, feeling the texture of the sharp ends of his buzzcut beneath her fingers. He leans into the touch, eyed closed.

Roxanne moves to kneel on the ground before Rex, and pushed his legs apart to settle between them. He's already gro wn hard in his blacks, and she reaches out to cup him through the fabric. 

She presses a sloppy kiss to the crown, and uses one hand to gently tug at his balls. Rex lets out a groan. She looks up at Rex, winks, and sinks herself down his cock, almost down to where her hand is caressing his balls. Rex yelps, and thrusts his hips forward, causing her to splutter as his cock forces its way down her throat.

"Ngggh, sorry," Rex says as she pulls off of his cock. She grins up at him, grasps his cock tightly, and licks around the tip.

"Do I need to tie your hips down too?" she says with a wink. 

"N-no," he says with a pant. "I'll be good, I promise." 

"Oh, I know you will, honey." With that, she starts to pull him off exactly the way that she knows he likes best. Rex throws his head back with a groan, and she presses kisses all the way down his length, keeping a tight grip around the base. 

Roxanne lavishes his cock, relishing being able to take her time and completely control the pace of Rex's pleasure. One hand fondling his balls, she sinks down his length all the way to where her other hand is curled around the base.

Rex pulls at the restraints, but true to his word, he keeps his hips as still as he can muster. A litany of moans and pants fall from his lips as Roxanne works him towards his release. Bobbing her head, she can taste the precum that's leaking its way out of his cock, and judging by the noise he's making, Rex is very close. She lets go of the base of his cock, sinks down all the way to the root, and swallows around him. 

Rex comes with a shout. Swallowing his release, she wipes her mouth, and smirks up at him. "That what you wanted, honey?"

"Yeah, thank you," he says, still breathing heavily. "Let me out will you?"

"I don't know, I quite like you like this," she quips, but stands up and unties him. Rex stretches out his arms, then stands up himself.

"Thanks," he says, looking her in the eye. "I needed that."

"My pleasure," she replies, smiling at him. They exchange nods, and he retrieves his armour and leaves. She sits down, and looks at her notes, wanting to prepare for her next session.


End file.
